


Mothers and Sons

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Tooth Rotting Fluff, iwaoi mommies bonding, they ship it hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For twenty five years, Oikawa Miyu and Iwaizumi Tomoyo watched Tooru and Hajime grow up side by side, confident that their little boy will always be in good hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon: http://hailsousuke.tumblr.com/post/114289460608
> 
> It sucks lmao I didn't do this headcanon justice but I've been bogged down from stress so here you go

It was a checkup that started it all, really. Oikawa Miyu was going in for her standard twenty two week checkup alone, her husband out to lunch with their daughter. She had no reason to be nervous, her twenty week ultrasound showed no abnormalities, so she walked through the hospital corridors with a confident air and a hand gently laid over her stomach, her chestnut brown curls trailing behind her. 

"Appointment for Oikawa," she told the receptionist, who smiled and began typing at her keyboard. 

"The doctor is running a bit behind schedule Oikawa-san, but please take a seat and we'll let you know when she's ready for you." 

She thanked the receptionist and turned the corner to the waiting room. It was mostly empty, with only a handful of expectant mothers with their significant others easing their nerves. She did notice, however, a young woman sitting alone and looking visibly anxious, rubbing her bump and gazing into the distance. She immediately made a beeline for the woman, sinking into the seat beside her. 

"Hubby didn't make it, huh?" she teased. The other woman looked at her with surprise in her dark eyes, the hands on her belly stilling. 

"Yeah, uh, he's busy. We just bought a new house," she explained. 

"Oh how lovely!" she grinned, "when are you due?" 

"August." 

Miyu smiled, "woaaa, I'm due the end of July! You're so big for only twenty weeks!" 

"I'm having twins." 

She beamed, "wow, your first children are twins!" 

The woman made a face, "what makes you think they're my first?" 

"You're so nervous!" she laughed, "plus you look so young. I'm Oikawa Miyu, by the way." 

"Iwaizumi Tomoyo," she mumbled, "and yes, they are my first." 

"Well Iwaizumi-san, I'll have you know that there is nothing to fear! I practically sneezed out my daughter." 

"Something tells me it wasn't that easy." 

Just then, Iwaizumi's name was called. She stood and waved to Oikawa. 

"I'll see you around, Oikawa-san." 

The other woman grinned and flashed a peace sign, "anytime, Iwaizumi-san!" 

 

"Well Miyu, looks like your little one is developing nicely," her doctor reassured her as she ran the ultrasound wand over her exposed bump, "seems to be a strong heartbeat on them." 

She smiled happily, patting the side of her bare belly, "I'm glad to hear little Tooru is doing well!" 

"Picking names already?" the doctor teased, "I thought you didn’t want to know the sex of the fetus." 

"My husband picked it out," she admitted, "it kinda stuck." 

The doctor put away the wand and wiped off the jelly from her swollen stomach, "well, you're officially in your final trimester, it's time to start thinking about what you want to do for your delivery." 

"Same thing as Hana, of course!" 

"Well Miyu, every delivery is different, much like how every pregnancy is different. You should be prepared for anything." 

She nodded attentively, "I'll keep that in mind." 

Miyu was dismissed, and she made a beeline for the receptionist. 

"My appointments are weekly now," she informed her. 

"Of course," the receptionist smiled, "same time next Thursday?" 

"Okay!" 

Eagerly walking out of the obgyn clinic and out the front doors of the hospital, she noticed a familiar figure standing in the parking lot, looking frustrated. 

"Iwaizumi-san?" she called out. 

The dark haired woman looked up to see Oikawa skipping towards her, looking ridiculous with her baby bump jiggling in front of her. 

"Oh, hello there Oikawa-san." 

She reached the younger woman's side, smiling happily, "whatcha doing out here by yourself?"

"Car trouble," she grumbled, "and my husband's phone is turned off." 

"Oh, well I'll give you a ride!" 

"Oh no, I couldn’t ask that of you-" 

Before she could protest, Oikawa had already grabbed her arm and was in the process of dragging her to her car. 

"So where are we going?" she asked, hopping in the driver's seat. 

Tomoyo gave her directions shyly, and Miyu beamed when she heard the familiar address. 

"Hey, we're neighbours! We live across the street!" 

"Oh, are we?" she smiled, "that'll be nice. You really seem fearless when it comes to childbirth, and I could use some help." 

"Oh I'd love to help! Moms helping moms, right? Of course, it's been twelve years since my last pregnancy so I wouldn't call myself an expert." 

The drive was silent after that, with Iwaizumi squirming nervously. 

"So, do you have names planned?" Oikawa asked. 

The dark haired woman shook her head, "I have no idea, but I just found out the sexes so that should make it easier."

"Oh?" 

She nodded, "yeah, two boys it seems." 

"Uh oh, double trouble," Oikawa teased, "you should name them Hajime and Jirou." 

"I'm not naming my kids first and second!" Iwaizumi protested, to Oikawa's amusement. 

"Hey, it's creative!" 

"No it's not, it's the opposite of creative!" 

The two shared a laugh, the awkward tension now cleared just as Oikawa pulled up in front of the new Iwaizumi residence. 

"I guess I'll be seeing you more often," Iwaizumi smiled, "thank you for everything." 

"No problem! Hey, bring your husband over for tea sometime, will you?" 

"I will." 

Over the weeks, the two women developed a tighter bond than they had with their own husbands. They were helping each other out with decorating their nurseries, supporting each other at their checkups, and attending prenatal classes together to prepare themselves for their upcoming births. Both Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's babies were incredibly active, so they often had their hands on each other's bellies, yelping and giggling at the sensation. 

"I think with the amount of time we spend with each other, our little ones are going to recognize both our voices," Oikawa joked one day as they were putting the finishing touches on Iwaizumi's nursery. 

"Mmm, probably," she agreed. 

Two cribs, one change table, one rocking chair, and lots of stuffed bears. The nursery was painted a pale green, and it looked absolutely perfect. 

"My god, I'm going to be a mother soon," Iwaizumi gasped, realization finally sinking in. 

Oikawa laughed, throwing an arm around the younger woman's shoulder.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" 

Iwaizumi could only nod in reply, a tender smile on her face. 

It was a dark, rainy morning in June when the Iwaizumi twins were born violently in the hospital in Sendai, weighing just two pounds eight ounces each. Back at home, Oikawa was unaware of the events taking place in Sendai, until the next morning when she was gently shaken awake by her husband. 

"Miyu, honey, it's Iwaizumi-kun. Tomoyo gave birth." 

She shot up in an instant, "she's only thirty two weeks!" 

"She was airlifted to Sendai late last night, the babies were in distress," he explained. 

Her eyes grew wide in horror, "will she be alright?!" 

"Well he said we were allowed to visit, so I'd imagine she's alright."

She had never dressed faster. 

"Can you look after Hana?" she asked. 

He smiled, "I will. Be careful, okay?" 

At the hospital, she found Iwaizumi in a recovery room, hooked up to several IVs but conscious. 

"Oh god, Tomoyo!" Oikawa cried, "are you okay?!" 

She smiled sadly, "I'm okay, but only one of them made it through the night." 

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she threw her arms around her best friend, the seven and a half month fetus in her belly coming between them. 

"I'm so sorry..." 

"His name is Hajime," she murmured weakly. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa repeated, cupping her friend's cheeks, "it's...so uncreative." 

The two women shared a laugh at the memory of their first encounter three months previously. 

"I'm lucky he made it, the doctors said he wasn't likely to live either but apparently he's a fighter," she confessed. 

"That's good to hear, someone strong to look after Tooru," she teased. 

"Tomoyo-chan, if there's anything we can do for you, just call," she told new mother, who smiled gently in return. 

"Thank you, Miyu-chan." 

For the first three weeks of his life, Hajime stayed in the NICU until he was strong enough to go home. In the meantime, Tomoyo tried to take her mind off the loss of one of her children by helping her friend prepare for Tooru's arrival. It worked, but when she went home and saw the two cribs in the nursery, she would immediately break down in her husband's arms. 

When Hajime finally came home on July first, the second crib was removed from the nursery, and she was starting to come to terms with the idea of having only one child. He looked just like his father.

"He's such a quiet baby," Miyu noted in awe, attempting to hold him despite her giant baby bump. 

"We got lucky, I guess," she smiled, "strong and quiet."

"I wonder what Tooru will be like," she wondered in awe.

"I'm sure he'll be just as good of a kid." 

Tooru was born on Miyu's exact due date, twenty days after Hajime came home. Unlike with Hana, complications from Tooru's abnormally large size forced her into a c-section. He was a whopping ten pounds two ounces, and perfectly healthy. While Hajime looked like his father, Tooru took on his mother's features, giving him a very feminine appearance despite the enormous amount of baby fat on him. 

"Holy shit that's one fat baby," Tomoyo winced when she held him for the first time, "I really hope you didn't give birth to him naturally." 

"He's bigger than Hajime is now," she laughed. 

"Hajime was a premature twin," Tomoyo protested, "of course he's small!" 

"He's strong, though." 

"Yeah. He definitely is." 

The two mothers watched fondly as their sons grew up side by side. Tomoyo could reflect on the many times she would hear a faint knock on the door, and standing there would be Tooru; smiling a big smile with a big gap between his teeth from too much thumb sucking in his infancy. 

"Can Iwa-chan come and play?" he would ask, and of course she would send out Hajime, who would pick on Tooru until he ran home crying and covered in dirt. The cycle repeated itself for years. Still, the two were inseperable. 

Because of the circumstances surrounding his birth, Iwaizumi was much smaller and more frail than Oikawa in elementary school, and for the longest time had a speech impediment. He became very self conscious, and Tooru ended up speaking for him in many public situations. They developed a subconscious mental link that lasted through the years. 

Tooru, meanwhile, developed type 2 diabetes because of his large birth weight. He felt as though his volleyball dreams were squashed at a very young age, and became discouraged every time he had to sit out and take glucose tablets and insulin instead of practicing like he should be. But because of Hajime spouting words of passive-aggressive encouragment, he was able to juggle his blood sugars along with his beloved sport. 

It was the summer Hajime and Tooru both turned sixteen when the mothers noticed a different behavioral pattern between the two. The two families were at the beach, the dads were talking about work as well as sharing fishing stories, while the two moms kept an eye on their sons splashing in the ocean. 

"Is it me, or has their dynamic changed?" Miyu pondered.

"Hajime came out as gay to me last week," she confessed, "maybe Tooru-kun found out and is adjusting to the idea?" 

"Tomoyo."

"What? You got a problem with my son being gay?" 

Miyu shook her head, laughing. 

"Tooru's been out as pansexual for years. There's no way he wouldn't accept Hajime." 

"So, it must be a different kind of tension between them..." 

Realization crossed the two mothers faces as they immediately turned to look at their sons. 

"Yep...he's definitely staring at his ass." 

"Did Tooru just grope Hajime?" 

"Oh my god he's purple from embarrassment." 

"Totally dating." 

"They're eye fucking each other, do they not know we can see them?" 

There was a pause. 

"I bet five thousand yen that Tooru tops." 

"No way, Miyu, your son is textbook definition of a bottom!" 

"Shut up Tomoyo, I know my son!" 

As the two women squabbled, their husbands became very aware of their conversation. 

"Are they...taking bets?" Mr. Iwaizumi wondered aloud as Mr. Oikawa tried his best to stifle his laughter. 

"Let them, it's the most competitive I've ever seen Miyu." 

Sure enough, a week later Miyu stormed into the Iwaizumi household, slapping five thousand yen on the table with a beet red face. 

"Well well, what's this?" Tomoyo purred.

"I'm getting a lock for Tooru's door. Immediately." 

The two mothers have spent years side by side, watching their little boys grow up to be strong, kind hearted, somewhat horny men. Now, twenty five years after that fateful checkup, Oikawa Miyu and Iwaizumi Tomoyo watched proudly as their sons stood side by side in their best suits; Tooru's was white, while Hajime's was black. Their left ring fingers sparkling in the sun from the matching white gold bands. 

"You may now kiss your husband," the preacher announced happily.

Miyu watched fondly as her baby boy smiles brightly and flings himself into his new husband's arms. She nudged a tearful Tomoyo. 

"Hey, remember when Hajime was born, and I told you that he would be someone strong to look after Tooru? I might have been mistaken." 

She turned to face her friend, "what do you mean?" 

"I mean they're both equally strong, and they'll only make each other stronger." 

Tomoyo smiled, "they won't need us anymore, huh Miyu." 

"Yeah," she agreed, "but we'll always be there for them."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I am defs rewriting this when school lets out in April


End file.
